Phone From Her
by minamishiho
Summary: Liburan musim panas baru saja dimulai. Sangosou sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Di saat sibuk itulah Saeki Teru menerima telepon dari seseorang yang sudah beberapa lama ini mengganggu hatinya. Saeki X Heroine pairing. Kinda... prekuel from 'Stay.'


_**Phone From Her**_

_Pairing: Saeki Teru x Heroine (Disini namanya Umi. Merasa familier? XD)_

_Genre: Romance _

_Disclaimer: Tokimemo GS bukanlah milik saya tapi milik Konami._

* * *

Seperti biasa, hari yang melelahkan bagi seorang Saeki Teru.

Penyebabnya banyak. Pertama, dia harus belajar mati-matian agar prestasi sekolahnya tetap terjaga. Kedua, setiap hari, segerombolan anak perempuan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk membuatnya kesal setengah mati dengan mengikutinya kemanapun sebisa mereka. Ketiga, sepulang sekolah dia sibuk bekerja di Sangosho sampai larut malam.

Bukannya dia keberatan melakukan poin yang terakhir, sungguh. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah pilihannya. Satu-satunya pilihan yang ia buat seumur hidupnya. Pilihan yang rela dia pertahankan sampai kapanpun.

Bagaimanapun juga itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau ketiga hal itu, termasuk poin ketiga yang merupakan pilihannya, menjadi penyebab tubuhnya seolah remuk setiap hari. Kalau di dunia ini tidak ada kopi – dia memikirkan dengan perasaan ngeri – tidak mungkin dia bisa bertahan menjalani hari-harinya.

_Terima kasih telah menciptakan minuman luar biasa seperti kopi, Tuhan, _pikirnya sambil bersandar di konter. Dengung keramaian kafe mulai terdengar semakin jelas. Teru menepuk pipinya keras-keras untuk membangunkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang bukan saatnya bersantai meski sejenak, banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan.

Saat sedang berpikir begitu...

Kriiiiiing!

Telepon di meja konter berbunyi. Dengan sigap dia mengangkatnya dan menjawab otomatis dengan sapaan khas profesionalnya, "Ya, dengan Sangosho disini..."

"_Teru?"_

Gagang telepon nyaris terlepas dari genggamannya saat mendengar suara diseberang sana. "Oh, kau. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada cuek yang biasa walau dalam hati jantungnya berdebar kencang. Selalu seperti itu. Setiap bicara dengan Asahina Umi, gadis yang sejak dua tahun lalu bekerja sambilan di Sangosho, salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya, dia selalu merasa berdebar-debar. Sejak ciuman tak sengaja mereka dahulu... sampai sekarang...

"_Begini... uhuk uhuk!" _kata-katanya terputus oleh suara batuk yang kedengarannya parah. Teru baru menyadari suara gadis itu sangat parau. _"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa masuk kerja beberapa__ minggu ke depan. Aku ingin izin cuti kerja," _ujar gadis itu dengan suara serak dan pelan.

Seketika Teru khawatir mendengar suaranya. "O, oi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya tanpa sanggup menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"_Tidak apa-apa, cuma d__emam biasa. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," _Teru bersumpah bisa mendengar senyum dalam suaranya.

"Si, siapa bilang aku khawatir?" sangkalnya sekuat tenaga.

Umi tertawa di seberang sana. _"__Aku cuma bercanda, Teru. Bercan... uhuk uhuk uhuk!" _batuknya terdengar tambah parah.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" kali ini Teru bertanya dengan tajam. Tak terdengar apa-apa dari seberang sana.

"Oi, Umi!"

"_Tak apa-apa, Teru. Aku hanya... agak __tidak enak badan saja. Maaf, padahal sudah mulai liburan musim panas. Sangosou pasti sedang ramai-ramainya, tapi aku malah tidak bisa masuk.__"_

Gadis itu kedengaran merasa sangat bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa. Apa boleh buat kan? Toh bukannya kau sengaja demam di musim panas," ujar Teru. Dia tertawa untuk meringankan suasana. Umi ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"_Aku akan sangat merindukan Saeki Teru si cowok tsundere selama beberapa minggu ini..."_ desah Umi dengan suara nyaris sepelan bisikan. Tapi Teru mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang, hm?"

Umi mendengar ancaman dalam kata-kata bernada manis barusan. _"__Ti, tidak bilang apa-apa!"_ jawabnya buru-buru.

Teru menenangkan diri dari rasa kesalnya pada gadis yang walau sedang sakit masih saja bisa cari gara-gara dengannya itu sebelum lagi-lagi merasa khawatir. "Pasti kau kebanyakan berlatih di klub tenis," dia mencoba menebak alasan sakitnya gadis itu. Umi terkesiap di seberang sana.

"_Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

_Tentu saja tahu, _batin Teru. Sebentar lagi _interhigh _dan, mengingat Umi mengincar peringkat pertama dalam segala hal, dia pasti berlatih mati-matian. Tapi yang dia katakan hanya, "Karena orang bodoh sepertimu pasti tidak tahu cara mengatur waktu dan malah berjuang mati-matian tanpa memikirkan akibatnya."

"_... Aku tidak tahu kau ini sebenarnya baru saja mengejek atau memujiku."_

"Aku mengejekmu," ujar Teru lugas.

Umi mendengus di seberang sana. _"__Bicara denganmu membuat sakitku terasa semakin parah. Sudah, aku tutup teleponnya ya! Salam untuk master!"_

Sesaat sebelum sambungan ditutup, Teru berseru buru-buru. "Tunggu dulu, Umi!"

Gadis itu membatalkan niatnya memencet tombol _end call _ dan bertanya, _"__Ada apa lagi?"_

Teru terdiam sejenak, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia ungkapkan pada Umi. Akhirnya dia mendesah dan berkata dengan suara pelan dan terbata-bata,

'Maaf, dan...'

"... semoga... cepat sembuh."

Umi tersenyum mendengarnya. _"__Tidak masalah. Dan tenang saja, aku akan berusaha untuk cepat sembuh."_

Setelah itu Umi menutup sambungan, meninggalkan Teru yang bengong sambil memegang gagang telepon. _Apa tadi aku mengucapkan kata maaf yang kupikirkan itu? _Pikirnya syok tapi sejenak kemudian dia ingat kalau Umi memang selalu tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum saat meletakkan kembali gagang teleponnya kembali ke tempatnya.

_Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu, gadis bodoh._

* * *

_**Author's note: Halo! Ini ff TMGS kedua gue dan lagi-lagi pairingnya Teru X Heroine. Soalnya gue suka banget kedua pasangan bodoh itu! XD**_

_**Bagi yang udah baca ff TMGS gue sebelumnya, Stay, mungkin udah bisa nebak ini semacam prekuelnya. Gue dapet ide bikin ini pas denger drama cdnya Teru dan meski gue ga tahu dia ngomong apa di telepon, dari cara bicaranya gue tebak dia ngomong sama heroine dan dari sikap kikuknya di kafe abis nerima telepon itu, gue bayangin itu telepon dari heroine yang minta izin cuti sakit. Sebenernya rencananya lebih panjang lagi tapi gue capek dan mentok. *toyor diri sendiri***_

_**Anyway, minna, please RnR! ^-^**_


End file.
